A common annotation method for electronic whiteboards is to annotate using a stylus or finger to draw, underline or circle a point which a user wishes to emphasize. The highlighter may be used on a blank whiteboard as a disappearing drawing, or as a highlighter on a fixed slide or a moving video. If the user (presenter) wishes to emphasize multiple talking points during a presentation, the user must first undo the last annotation, or use an UNDO button to delete the last several markups or annotations.
In conventional whiteboards, the electronic ink used to display writing is either preset or set after detecting several gestures. Once set, the ink must be selectively reset by a user. If the user wishes to make writings and markings in a single sitting, making the selections necessary can be disruptive.
In conventional systems, when drawing on a digital whiteboard with one's finger, it is common to have one's wrist or knuckles accidentally touching the touch surface, resulting in false detection of multi-finger touch.
In conventional systems, when a user wishes to make an erasing action, the user must make a manual selective input to indicate a desire to do so.
This disclosure is intended to address these shortcomings in the art.